Living My Dream Part 3 (The Reception)
by ttateschevis
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger are enjoying their reception, and it was comforting that nothing could go wrong. Until the guest of honor has his life threatened. Events turn bad to worse and their luck changes. It wouldn't be a Stephanie Plum wedding and honeymoon if there is no turmoil brewing on the horizon.


Living My Dream-Part 3

(The Reception)

 **Based on the Stephanie Plum Novels, written by Janet Evanovich. Most Characters created are Janet Evanovich creations. She owns all rights. My only claim is the plot.**

Ranger and I walked hand in hand up the aisle to the back of the chapel. Pure joy embraced me when I glanced at him and saw he had the same expression I did. We stood in the vestibule while our guests filed in front of us. Julie, Ranger's daughter, approached us first. I couldn't believe how much she's grown up. I didn't even recognize her. She's so beautiful, and there was no mistake that she's Ranger's daughter, except for her beautiful Spanish blue eyes. It comforted me to see how affectionate they were with each other. He needed to be a part of her life. Even though there were years, he shied away from her. I hoped they will bond now, that we are married and going to start our family. Behind her stood Rachel and Ron her mom and step-father. I didn't mind they attended, but it felt strange having his ex-wife at our wedding. Don't get me wrong, I liked Rachel, she never denied Ranger from seeing his daughter, and she never said an unkind word toward him.

Ranger whispered,

"I hope you don't mind I invited them. Julie asked if they could come."

I smiled and said,

"No worries I'm glad they came."

My father hugged me wishing me all the best, and dad must have connected with Ranger when they had spoken earlier because he grabbed onto Ranger and they hugged tightly for awhile. When they released each other dad said,

"Welcome to the family, son. I'm trusting you with my little girl, if you mess with her, you're going to have to answer to me."

Ranger smiled and said,

"No problem. _Dad_."

It sounded weird when Ranger called my father, dad _\- I guess it's one of those things that will grow on me._

Mom sobbed while she hugged me. I'm not sure if it was tears of joy or anguish, but she did wish Ranger and me all the best. There was no doubt how Grandma Mazur felt, kissing me for luck, and couldn't express how thrilled with me being Ranger's better half. She told me she had her eye on a hunky man and planned to pursue him later - _that's grandma for you._ Most of Ranger's relatives offered their congratulations they spoke in broken English or no English at all. So there was a whole lot of translating going on. I told Ranger he needed to teach me how to speak Cuban. It's good to know; I found it humorous - _I barely got my English down pat_. The Miami Rangemen guys huddled around us and introduced themselves one by one. They were joking saying Ranger might have to move down here and watch the shop for awhile to sharpen his skills because New Jersey's a fairytale compared to Miami. I searched around, and I didn't see Nancy. I asked Juan about her. He told me she had another assignment and I will see her later.

The photographer interrupted and told Ranger if he wanted photo's on the deck while the sun was setting we should move along. He will get to the family pictures later. Our guests were re-directed to a room where the cocktail hour had already begun. Ranger arranged a private cocktail party on the veranda while we were taking pictures. I heard horns blare from the ship, and the engines starting. We were about to voyage into the ocean. Ranger explained the vessel was going to take the ship half way to the Bahamas.

The sun had already softened the sky with its blue, pinkish colors painted in the horizon and then it changed to oranges, amber and yellow hues sitting above the tranquil sea. It was a beautiful sunset, and I'm sure the photographs were going to come out awesome. I was impressed, Ranger never became impatient and didn't tire after fifteen minutes of posing. Mimosas and Tequilla Sunrises flowed, and after I had drunk a few. I have to say the celebration went into full swing. We then had gathered in a room after an hour before the ceremony began. Waiters ushered our guests to their seats, while soft music played in the background. Ranger came over to me escorting a man in his sixties. He walked with a limp holding his wooden cane. Gray streaked his hair and his thin mustache that made him appear distinguished and debonair. He wore a black suit and tie with a script letter "D" on his lapel. Instead of a handkerchief in his top pocket, there were three cigars. Ranger said,

"Stephanie, I would like you to meet Ambassador Delgado. He's the American Ambassador to Cuba and an old time friend of the family."

The shock on my face must have shown how taken back I was at the moment. I never met dignitary before, and the only thing I could think of was to curtsy.

"Nice to meet you, Ambassador Delgado. I'm glad you could make it to our wedding."

His response was unexpected, he elbowed Ranger in the stomach and chuckled saying,

"Are you kidding. I wouldn't miss this bums wedding for anything in the world. He's like my son."

He chuckled at himself and then started coughing hard. He took me off guard with his remark, and then continued,

"You look beautiful my dear, good luck in your life together." He took my hand and kissed it and then shook Ranger's hand. Juan came up behind him and said,

"Excuse me, Ambassador Delgado. Your escort is here. "

The Ambassador leaned into me and whispered,

"Juan and Ranger think I need protection, but I could take care of myself."

I forced a smile to show him respect. Nancy then approached us and hugged me,

"Congratulations you's two. I'm so happy for you guys."

She wore a basic black sleeveless gown with sequences lining the scooped neckline, and it had a slit up the side her dress. There was an emblem with the letter "R" in small rhinestones embedded below her right shoulder. Her brown hair was swooped up, with an ornamented comb keeping it in place. I wondered if Santos had a hand in her make-over.

She turned around and said,

"Good Evening, Ambassador, are you ready to be seated."

It turned out Nancy was the Ambassador's security for the night. He looked at me and said,

"I don't like all these men hanging around me. It ruins my image; nothing compares to a young chick-a-dee on my arm."

"Never mind a young chick-a-dee," Nancy said. "Let's go find our seats."

He flashed Ranger and me a smile, and they left arm in arm. I saw Nancy glance back at Roberto, and he winked at her. Ranger stood by my side, and I remarked,

"The Ambassador is unique; he reminds me of Grandma."

Ranger wrapped his arms around me and kissed me and then said,

"He's harmless, Babe, his sense of humor grows on you. He's a respected, intelligent man. He helped with negotiations between the United States and Cuba lifting the sanctions, and now U.S. citizens can visit Cuba again."

One of the wedding coordinators came in and said it was time to begin the celebration, and he lined the family and the bridal party up. Ranger and I stood in the back of them. The evening was turning out perfect, but for me, I was waiting for the left shoe to drop. Ranger always said trouble seems to find me and I should look into my own TV drama. The music began to play, and the MC introduced everyone. After Valarie and Juan had walked in; Ranger and I took center stage.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, introducing as husband and wife for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso."

We scampered out into the ballroom and received an enthusiastic round of applause. The parquet floor was slippery, and my right foot slid forward. I was about to do a split. Ranger felt me wobble and clenched onto me and saved me from embarrassment - _my hero_. We continued walking between the bridal procession, and then they cleared the dance floor. Ranger and I danced to our wedding song. "From This Moment On." by Shania Twain. I was blown away by Ranger's choice. I didn't even know he ever heard this song. A lump collected in my throat while tears gathered in my eyes. I was very touched by all the thought he put into this day.

He asked me,

"Do you approve of the song, Babe" I grabbed his face to mine and kissed him passionately on the lips. He smiled after I released him and I choked out the words,

"I'm one lucky woman to have you as my husband."

He smiled,

"No. I'm the lucky one."

In was a beginning of a magical evening, and all the guests were enjoying themselves, dancing, drinking and eating. The D.J. played a mixture of American and Latin music. Fernando, one of the Miami Rangemen played the piano while Nancy and Roberto sang a duet. Ranger dedicated a song to me. "The Search Is Over." by Survivor. When he danced with Julie, there was not a dry eye in the house as Roberto sang "Butterfly Kisses." by Bob Carlisle. I learned something new today about Ranger. Rachael said, there's been a change him. He's been calling Julie often and wants to give her everything she deserves now that he can.

The food was scrumptious, American and Cuban cuisine were on our menu. We had a choice of: Surf and Turf, Beef Wellington, Stuffed Filet of Flounder, or Pernil Releno de Moros y Christianos. (It's stuffed pork with black beans and rice.) Which Ranger ordered and gave me some to taste, it was delicious. For me, I played it safe and ordered Surf and Turf. We took family photos throughout the evening; we even got my mother to smile for them. Juan and Connie became acquainted, she even came over to me and said,

"Look, Stephanie, I got me a gorgeous ranger boss man." She undoubtedly had some cocktails feeling brave. Lula and Orlando were having their celebration. I hardly saw them; they spent a lot of time on deck. I threw my bouquet, but it kept getting stuck in the chandelier so finally after the second time instead of throwing it backward. I faced the single ladies and closed my eyes. Connie caught the bouquet, and miraculously Juan caught the garter. I think he threatened the men to step aside. Grandma Mazur tried to get her hooks into Ambassador Delgado, but Nancy kept them at a distance. It aggravated Grandma, and she said to me,

"What does Nancy want with an old geezer, she should get someone her age." Grandma had no idea Nancy was the Ambassador's security officer. Finally, she allowed Grandma to dance the waltz with him. She stood on the sidelines and watched carefully. After cutting the cake, the room fell quiet when a loud sound like fireworks echoed through the ballroom. Roberto approached Juan and told him what happened on deck. Evidently, there was an attempt on the Ambassador's life. Ranger did not hear this. Juan jumped out of his seat and ran with Roberto. I told Ranger what I overheard, and we followed them to investigate. What concerned me the most, Grandma was with them. When we arrived, there was a crowd of people around the Ambassador and Grandma. Nancy was holding a pistol in her hand talking to Juan. A boat floated twenty yards in front our cruise ship. Ranger told me after speaking to Tank the cabin cruiser was hi-jacked while coming to pick Ranger and I up and take us to the Bahamas for our honeymoon.

In the meantime, the Coast Guard arrived, the authorities investigated the crime scene, and they questioned Nancy. I learned the Captain was knocked unconscious, gagged and tied. The sniper's plan was to board the cruise ship, find the Ambassador and assassinate him. The gunman's plans changed when he saw the Ambassador on deck with Grandma by the railing and decided to shoot him from the boat. Rangeman didn't stop the ship from getting too close because they knew of Ranger's plans. Nancy spotted the red light reflect off of the Ambassador and pushed him and grandma down and fired her gun at the sniper. She shot him in the head on her first shot. No other accomplices were working with him. When the authorities rescued the Captain, he told the authorities what he knew. He confirmed, he only saw one person. The Coast Guard searched the boat and found a rifle with a scope. How he planned to get past Rangeman, still is a mystery to me. It took time for the interrogations, and afterward, the Coast Guard towed the cruiser away for evidence. Ranger apologized to me and said we had to spend our wedding night on the cruise ship with all our guests. Lula joked and said,

"It wouldn't have been a Stephanie wedding without an attempt on someone's life."

Tomorrow morning we will arrive in the Bahamas. What can I say, there is nothing like an adventure to get everyone's adrenaline going. Juan relieved Nancy from duty and assigned a couple of the Rangeman guys to guard the Ambassador for the rest of the night. He wanted her to relax for the remainder of the evening and enjoy herself. Grandma's version of the events sounded amusing. Listening to her explain what she just went through, had everyone in stitches. She missed her calling. _She should have been a stand-up comedian._ We didn't get too much rest because the party lasted to all hours of the night. Ranger said he would make it up to me once we arrived at the hotel. Connie told me she is going to stay in Miami for awhile and spend time with Juan. She admitted to me she was falling for him and feels their relationship may become long term. Lula, on the other hand, ditched Orlando after Tank professed his love for her and wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He knew he had been a jerk in the past, but he wanted to put that all behind him. He's even willing to find his cats homes, because of her allergies.

The next morning we gathered for breakfast. The Rangeman aircraft was flying all my relatives and friends back to Trenton. Nancy, Roberto and some of the Rangemen crew had a boat pick them up and get them back to shore. I couldn't figure out Nancy and Roberto though. They raised a lot of questions in mind. Nancy told me Juan doesn't like fraternizing amongst his employees, but I could swear something was going on with those two.

Ranger and I arrived at the docks in the Bahamas around noon, and a black limousine drove us to our hotel. The beach resort was breathtaking. Ranger rented a one bedroom villa, and all amenities were private, the jacuzzi, the swimming pool and we even had a private beach. There was a full kitchen if we wanted to have a special meal. Which Ranger already scheduled for tonight and hired chefs to come and cook. If there is a paradise on Earth, this was the place. I was living a fantasy. Words could never do this justice, and I was swept up in every moment. Ranger didn't waste any time, once we settled in, we went skinny dipping in our pool. And then we hit the sheets, sharing an afternoon of incredible lovemaking, which we both needed. At 5:30 p.m. Ranger suggested we go into town for a while the chefs prepared our dinner, they were arriving in a half hour. We took a shower and as I was getting ready he received a telephone call from Tank. He couldn't talk to him the phone kept cutting out when he tried to connect the call. Besides, he couldn't retrieve any messages. He told me he'd meet me in the lobby. He said he's going to try to reach Tank on a LAN line because there were no telephones in the room. He thought maybe the office could help him out. He said Tank wouldn't have called if it wasn't important. I reluctantly agreed but understood. He left, and I finished getting dressed, and within fifteen minutes I headed to the lobby. When I got there, he wasn't around. I spoke with the manager, and he said no one ever approached him about making a phone call. I went outside, talked to the parking attendants, showed them a picture of Ranger. No one knew anything, except for this one guy said he got into a black car with tinted windows and they drove away. I asked if he ever returned and the attendant stated not that he saw. I tried to text him, no answer. I got a gut feeling something was terribly wrong. I spoke to personnel, an elderly maintenance man said he was cleaning the floors in the lobby at the time and saw him walking out the door with a man, but he never returned.

"Who was the man?" I asked.

"I didn't know him; he had a chauffeur's uniform on if that helps."

At first, I didn't panic but wondered why he left without me. It didn't sound right to me. I waited for an hour, but he did not return. I became concerned, practically jumping out of my seat everytime someone opened the doors. _He wouldn't let me wait this long._ \- I thought. I tried to get as much detail as possible again from these men, but they had nothing else to add. I began to sweat cold, and I kept searching around, the men's room, the bars, the lounges and the restaurants. No Ranger. I decided to leave an urgent message at the front desk for him if he returned. I went back to my room checked if he was looking for me. The chefs had come and gone and told them I needed to cancel. I paced the room, left messages on his phone. I texted him continuously, nothing. Two additional hours passed, no Ranger. Finally, I had called Juan and explained to him what I knew. I must have sounded scared and confused because he said,

"I will be there in an hour. We'll find him, Stephanie."

"Do you think something happened to him? Should I report him missing?"

"Don't do anything until I get there. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"I'll wait in the lobby. I'll go insane if I stay in the room any longer."

"Good idea, but don't leave the hotel. We don't want to be looking for you also."

I agreed and hung up.

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed my version of the Ranger and Stephanie's Reception. Your support is special to me. Stay tuned to:**

 **Living My Dream - Part 4. (The Search For Ranger.)**


End file.
